Unsullied
The Unsullied (Astapori Valyrian: '''Dovoghedhi) are elite warrior-eunuchs bred and trained in Astapor, one of the three major cities of Slaver's Bay. They are slave-soldiers famed for their skills and discipline in battle. They are also often purchased from Astapor by some of the Free Cities, such as Qohor. Unsullied battle tactics are based on the legions of the old Ghiscari Empire, with large groups of them fighting in lock-step phalanxes using spear and shield, though they are also trained to use shortswords for close-quarters combat. Slave-eunuchs trained to fight from birth, the Unsullied are renowned for their utter discipline on the battlefield, both in their usage of incredibly coordinated large unit phalanx formations, and because they will never break in the face of overwhelming odds, even to the point of death. Unsullied training begins when the boys are five years old: some are selected to be Unsullied as infants and castrated then, though any slave boy up to the age of five may be later selected to be made into an Unsullied, and then castrated. For over a decade until they are full-grown, they train from dawn to dusk until they have mastered the shortsword, shield, and three lengths of spear, as well as their training to fight together as organized phalanxes. The training regimen is utterly brutal, and because of this, only one out of every four boys survives until the end. Because they are eunuchs, the Unsullied will not succumb to bloodthirsty or sexual urges in the midst of battle; their actions will only go as far as what they have been ordered to do, and nothing more. The Unsullied also seem resistant and even immune to pain."Valar Dohaeris" However, Unsullied do possess emotions and can show anger."Second Sons (episode)" History Four hundred years ago, 3,000 Unsullied saved the Free City of Qohor from destruction at the hands of Khal Temmo and his khalasar of 20,000 riders. Before the Unsullied arrived there from their long march, Temmo and his Dothraki massacred the Qohorik city guard and cavalry, while their two mercenary companies, one of them the Second Sons, broke their contract and fled. The Unsullied, however, slipped past the Dothraki while they feasted and were placed between the horde and the city. As the Dothraki have always held infantry in contempt, fit only to be ridden down, they charged instead of flanking them. Eighteen times the horselords charged and eighteen times the Unsullied locked their shields and held the line. By the end the battle only 600 Unsullied remained, but 12,000 Dothraki lay dead, including Temmo and his sons. The new Khal led the survivors past the city gates, one by one throwing their cut braids before the feet of the Unsullied. Since that day the Unsullied are employed both by cities and the rich of Essos. Season 1 Magister Illyrio Mopatis of Pentos keeps Unsullied as household guards at his manse, despite slavery being illegal in Pentos. A few are also present at the wedding of Khal Drogo and Daenerys Targaryen."Winter Is Coming" Season 3 Daenerys Targaryen travels from Qarth to Astapor to buy Unsullied. She is shown a group of them by Kraznys mo Nakloz, one of the Good Masters. Daenerys offers one of her dragons in exchange for 8,000 Unsullied and the boys still in training (about 5,000). The offer is accepted."Walk of Punishment" Daenerys meets with the Good Masters in a large plaza holding the entire force of Unsullied. She delivers Drogon and is given a scourge that symbolizes ownership of the Unsullied. Now their master, she orders them to kill all the Good Masters, soldiers, and slave overseers, spare the children, and free any slaves they find. After the sacking of the city is complete, she grants them their freedom and asks if they will fight for her as free men. After a few moments, they unanimously acclaim Daenerys as their leader and join her on her march."And Now His Watch Is Ended" As the march of Daenerys' host continues, the Unsullied at Daenerys' request choose their officers, as well as their overall commander. They choose Grey Worm."Kissed by Fire" Later, they assume formation (without being asked to do so) in order to intimidate the ambassador from Yunkai."The Bear and the Maiden Fair" Grey Worm later leads the infiltration team into Yunkai itself; followed by a small group of his men, they rapidly overwhelm the city."The Rains of Castamere" When the freed slaves pour out of the city and approach Daenerys, the Unsullied assume defensive positions, but she orders them to stand down and goes out among the people."Mhysa" Season 4 The Unsullied Army marches to Meereen under the command of Queen Daenerys Targaryen. Their commander Grey Worm is caught gambling with Daario Naharis by Daenerys. As punishment, the honor of riding with Dany goes to Jorah Mormont and Barristan Selmy, who did not keep her waiting. The soldiers later help her to bury the bodies of 163 crucified children."Two Swords" The Unsullied surround Meereen's walls. They are present when Daario dispatches the city's champion. The Unsullied and the other freed slaves listen when Dany gives a speech denouncing slavery. Under her orders, they catapult broken chains across Meereen's walls."Breaker of Chains" Later, Grey Worm and several Unsullied infiltrate Meereen disguised as slaves and convince the slaves to rebel against their "Great Masters". After seizing the city, the Unsullied carry out Dany's orders to crucify 163 of the city's Great Masters for the 163 slave children she found crucified on the way to Meereen. "Oathkeeper" Grey Worm and the other Unsullied serve as Dany's guards at the Great Pyramid."The Laws of Gods and Men" Grey Worm and other Unsullied soldiers swim in the sea outside Meereen. During that time, Grey Worm begins to develop feelings for Missandei. Barristan later watches the Unsullied taking down the crucified bodies of the Great Masters when he receives a letter from a little bird incriminating Jorah. Later, Grey Worm and several Unsullied are present when Dany exiles Jorah for being a secret spy for King Robert Baratheon."The Mountain and the Viper" After having an audience with an elderly slave named Fennesz and hearing about the lawlessness at the refugee centres, Dany agrees to send her Unsullied to restore order."The Children" Season 5 As a symbolic gesture of a new era, the Unsullied pulled down the large golden harpy at the top of the Great Pyramid. One of the Unsullied, named White Rat, enters a brothel and is entertained by a prostitute. He is then murdered by a member of the Sons of the Harpy, an insurgent organization opposed to Daenerys' rule and dedicated to restoring the old ways. In response, Dany orders Grey Worm to hunt down the culprits and that White Rat be buried in the Temple of the Graces to send a message to Meereen."The Wars To Come" Together, Grey Worm and Daario raid the house of a member of the Harpies and discover him behind a false wall. Daenerys intends to put the Harpy on trial but a former Meereenese slave named Mossador murders him. To show that she is impartial and fair, Dany executes Mossador. This sparks much outrage among the former slave population and they haggle with both their former masters and the Unsullied guarding Dany."The House of Black and White" After ambushing several members of the Second Sons with help of the same prostitute, the Sons of the Harpy lure Grey Worm and his Unsullied patrol into the catacombs. There, they are ambushed and many of the Unsullied are killed. Grey Worm is saved by the intervention of Barristan Selmy, who is killed by the Harpies despite killing all the remaining insurgents."Sons of the Harpy" Missandei tends to the wounded Grey Worm while other Unsullied round up the Grand Masters and bring them to Dany, who forces their cooperation. As a result, Dany agrees to marry Hizdahr zo Loraq in order to forge stronger ties with Meereen."Kill the Boy" At the urging of Hizdahr, Dany agrees to reopen the fighting pits in order to appease the Meereenese. Several Unsullied accompanied her to a fighting match where the exiled Jorah defeats the other combatants. Dany is furious at encountering Jorah and orders the Unsullied to take him away. Before the Unsullied can comply, the exiled Tyrion Lannister arrives and announces himself as Jorah's "gift.""The Gift" Unsullied guards are present in Dany's throne room when she holds an audience with Jorah and Tyrion. Unable to forgive Jorah, she exiles him but allows Tyrion to remain as her advisor."Hardhome" Unsullied guards are present at the gladiatorial match at the reopened Daznak's Pit. Many Unsullied are killed when the Sons of the Harpy launch an attack on the arena. However, the Unsullied fight off their attackers and protect Daenerys with the help of Jorah and Daario. In the end, the Harpies force the Unsullied and their Queen to the centre of the arena. During the fight, the Unsullied kill many of the Harpies. Shortly later, the dragon Drogon arrives and Dany flees the city on his back."The Dance of Dragons" Having recovered from injuries, Grey Worm agrees to take command of the Unsullied and help Tyrion keep order in the city. Meanwhile, Jorah and Daario embark on a mission to rescue Danenerys and bring her back to Meereen."Mother's Mercy" Season 6 Several Unsullied bring the Meereenese prostitute Vala to the throne room of the Great Pyramid. There, the spymaster Varys strikes a deal with Vala. In return for sending her and her son to live in Pentos, Vala reveals that the slave-trading cities of Astapor, Yunkai, and Volantis are secretly aiding the Sons of the Harpy. Using this information, Tyrion gets Varys to use his spy network to initiate contact with the leaders of Astapor, Yunkai, and Volantis."Oathbreaker" As a result, the two parties reach a compromise that slavery will be phased out over a period of seven years and that all slave owners will be compensated. As a former slave, Grey Worm thinks that the peace treaty will not work but publicly supports Tyrion."Book of the Stranger" Later, the slave-trading cities break their peace treaty with Tyrion and launch a naval bombardment of Meereen. Recognizing that diplomacy has failed, Tyrion gives Grey Worm command over the city's defenses. Grey Worm proposes that his Unsullied not fight on the beaches and instead hold the pyramid. Shortly later, Daenerys returns on her dragon Drogon."No One" The next day, a group of Unsullied escort Daenerys and Tyrion when they parley with the leaders of the slavers' cities at the Great Pyramid. The slaving cities' representatives, Belicho Paenymion, Razdal mo Eraz, and Yezzan zo Qaggaz demand that Dany and Tyrion surrender the Unsullied and Missandei in return for being allowed to leave Meereen unharmed. Yezzan states that the Unsullied and Missandei are to be auctioned off to the highest bidder and her other two dragons are to be slaughtered. Dany corrects them, saying they are there to discuss the slavers' surrender, not hers. As they mock her, Drogon arrives and lands beside Dany. She climbs on his back and rides out to sea. Viserion and Rhaegal break free from the pyramid dungeon and join Drogon in destroying the ships attacking the city, allowing Dany to capture the remainder of the slavers' fleet. After the emissaries' bodyguards flee, Missandei announces that one of the slavers must die, and Belicho and Razdal quickly give up Yezzan. The Unsullied watch as Grey Worm, under Tyrion's orders, executes Belicho and Razdal for trying to sacrifice Yezzan. Yezzan is allowed to leave so that he can spread word of Daenerys' power."Battle of the Bastards" When Daenerys sails to Westeros with her fleet, together with the combined Greyjoy, Tyrell, and Martell armadas, some of the Unsullied are seen standing together on the deck of a ship, led by their commander Grey Worm."The Winds of Winter" Season 7 After landing at Dragonstone island, Grey Worm and several Unsullied warriors accompany Queen Daenerys, Tyrion Lannister, and Missandei as they enter Dragonstone castle."Dragonstone" Later, Daenerys, on the advice of Tyrion, tasks Grey Worm and his Unsullied with assaulting the Lannister stronghold of Casterly Rock."Stormborn" Under Grey Worm's leadership, the Unsullied try to storm the battlements of Casterly Rock. As their initial attempts are rebuffed, Grey Worm leads a team through the secret tunnel beneath the castle, which had been created by Tyrion to smuggle prostitutes. The Unsullied overcome the paltry Lannister garrison only to discover that the bulk on the Lannister forces have evacuated Casterly Rock in order to march to Highgarden and sack it, in order to both take House Tyrell out of the war and to bolster the crown's depleted treasury. Euron Greyjoy's Iron Fleet then ambushes the Targaryen fleet, stranding the Unsullied."The Queen's Justice" The Unsullied then travel to King's Landing to present themselves along with the rest of Daenerys's forces for the parley with Queen Cersei Lannister."The Dragon and the Wolf" Season 8 The Unsullied march through the Winter town on their way to Winterfell. Daenerys, Jon, Missandei and Grey Worm travel amongst them on horseback. After arriving at the castle, they make camp outside Winterfell's walls."Winterfell" During the Battle of Winterfell, the Unsullied command the center. When the army of the dead attacks, the Unsullied bear the brunt of the Wights attack. The dead crash into their phalanx formations and roll over them. The Unsullied cover the living's retreat slowly moving back towards the trench. Grey Worm collapses the bridge, leaving a large number of his soldiers trapped on the other side to make a last stand against the dead. Grey Worm leads a small group of Unsullied to protect Melisandre, while she attempts to light the trench. Grey Worm and the remaining Unsullied fight for their survival after the dead breach the wall. Most of the dead Unsullied are briefly reanimated by the Night King, but are destroyed when Arya Stark kills him."The Long Night" The tally in the aftermath of the Battle of Winterfell reveals that the Unsullied have been reduced to roughly half their number."The Last of the Starks" They take part in the Battle of King's Landing, besieging the city and later slaughtering both its defenders and civilians. After the assassination of Daenerys Targaryen, they rule over King's Landing until Grey Worm relents to having the new Lord of the Seven Kingdoms judge Tyrion and Jon Snow. Bran Stark, who is elected as the new king, appoints Tyrion as his new Hand and sentences Jon to the Night's Watch. Grey Worm along with the Unsullied then decide to leave Westeros and sail for Naath.The Iron Throne Known Unsullied * Grey Worm, chosen as commander of the Unsullied sworn to Daenerys Targaryen. * {White Rat}, killed by one of the Sons of the Harpy in league with Vala in Meereen. Behind the scenes The High Valyrian word for a single Unsullied warrior is "Dovaogēdy", while the collective noun referring to "the Unsullied" as a group is "Dovaogēdyr". Given that High Valyrian is an inflected language, the endings change depending how it is used in a sentence - i.e. when Daenerys shouts commands at them she says "Dovaogēdys!", because she is using the direct-address form. Image Gallery :Main - Gallery: Unsullied There is a range of promotional images and screen captures featuring the episode of the Unsullied army in these galleries. Quotes '''Spoken about the Unsullied In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, the Unsullied are trained in Astapor, one of the three major cities of Slaver's Bay. They begin their training at five years old, when their genitals are fully removed. They are also given a puppy to look after, and at the end of the first year they must strangle the puppy to death. If they refuse, they are killed. Only one in three survives the training regime (not one in four, as said in the TV series). They are given a beverage called the "wine of courage", which over years numbs their body's ability to feel pain. Upon being given the spiked cap which is the symbol of their rank, they must go to the slave market, kill an infant slave before its mother and pay the slave owner for his loss. It is often less difficult for them to kill the infant than the puppy - they don't know the infant, but were made to take care of the puppy. Their training is utterly brutal, designed not only to train them for combat but to strip them of any empathy, individuality, or sense of self-worth, in order to create soldiers who are willing to sacrifice their own lives if so ordered. Unsullied do not have permanent names, instead choosing new names at random every day, which are written on pieces of paper and then drawn by lot from a jar. Even these temporary names tend to be demeaning descriptors such as "Grey Worm", etc. The extremely harsh training regime results in warriors who are unemotional, numbed against pain, and ferociously disciplined. They never loot or rape, they will hold against superior numbers, and will take their own lives if ordered to. According to linguist David J. Peterson, the Dothraki respect the Unsullied so much that the Dothraki language does not derisively refer to them with terms that mean "slave" or "eunuch", etc. Instead, out of respect the Dothraki borrow the name that the Unsullied call themselves in Low Valyrian: "Dovaogēdy" (literally "unsullied". Plural: "Dovaogēdys"). Due to pronunciation differences, this loanword became "Dovoeddi" in the Dothraki language.David J. Peterson's blog, Dothraki.com, February 4th, 2014. Unsullied serve under their own officers and function as small private armies which can be bought and sold. However, they are not mercenaries but slave-soldiers; they don't choose whom they serve, whom they fight, or if they are ordered to their deaths. Though they are ferocious warriors, the Unsullied can become lazy if their mettle is not tested in battle. In the Free Cities, where they are usually employed as household guards who see little action, they can go soft. Besides the forced custom of drawing new names every day, the Unsullied hold some customs of their own. They worship a goddess whom they refer to as the Lady of Spears, the Bride of Battle or the Mother of Hosts, but whose true name is only known to them who have burned their manhoods on her altar and may not be spoken of to outsiders. Unsullied purify themselves according to the laws of their great goddess; one way is to bathe in the salt sea. Even if there is no water around, they will maintain strict cleanliness, "bathing" themselves by rubbing their bodies with sand in Dothraki fashion. Daenerys's Unsullied troops and their commander Grey Worm are totally loyal to her, even in her absence. Following Daenerys's departure from Meereen, Hizdahr takes over Meereen. He attempts to make the Unsullied serve him, but Grey Worm tells him firmly that they take commands only from their mother. Notable Unsullied * Grey Worm, the commander of Daenerys's Unsullied and one of her advisors * Hero, second-in-command. Currently held hostage by the Yunkai'i who besiege Meereen *Dogkiller, officer *Sure Spear, officer *Marselen, Missandei's brother * {Stalwart Shield}. Murdered by the Sons of the Harpy * {Mossador}, Missandei's brother. Murdered by the Sons of the Harpy *{Duran}. Murdered by the Sons of the Harpy *{Black Fist}. Murdered by the Sons of the Harpy *{Cetherys}. Murdered by the Sons of the Harpy *{Eladon Goldenhair}. Murdered by the Sons of the Harpy *{Loyal Spear}. Murdered by the Sons of the Harpy As eunuchs In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, different regions are known to make eunuchs in different ways. Some only remove the testicles but leave the shaft of the penis intact, while others remove all external genitalia, both the penis and testicles. The slaver-city of Yunkai, for example, is known to make eunuchs by removing only a slave's testicles, but the slave-masters of Astapor make eunuchs by removing everything, penis and testes, such as when they make the Unsullied. A eunuch with only the testicles removed but not the penis will still lose the will to partake of sexual activity, but other slave-masters like to be sure by removing the penis as well. In real life, if an adult man has his testicles removed, he can still achieve an erection. If a boy has his testicles removed before puberty, however, it is difficult to impossible for them to achieve an erection with the remaining shaft of the penis - due to the lack of hormones during the puberty years that would normally be supplied by the testicles. This is a moot point for the Unsullied: both their testicles and penis shaft are removed when they are no more than five years old. Kraznys actually explains within the novels that eunuchs can sometimes achieve an erection if they only have their testicles removed, so this is why the Astapori cut off all of the Unsullied's genitals, just to be sure. As seen with Stalwart Shield/White Rat, however, after Daenerys frees the Unsullied they are still capable of developing emotional, perhaps even romantic attachments. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References de:Unbefleckten fr:Immaculés ja:穢れなき軍団 pl:Nieskalani ru:Безупречные uk:Бездоганні zh:无垢者 Category:Military organizations Category:Astapor Category:Eunuchs Category:Ghiscari culture Category:Unsullied Category:House Targaryen